Left 4 Dad
by XxBoneHeadxX
Summary: Emily Ferris is looking for her father Nick Ferris. All in the midist of a horrid apoclypse. Can Emily find her father in time?
1. Chapter 1: Zombies

Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic. I'm still trying to figure out how to do all this so be easy on me.

Chapter 1: Zombies

"Dad?! Daaaaaad?! Dad where are you?" I called out while walking down the halls of the empty hotel. 'Where is everyone? Just earlier this place was BOOKED' I opened the door to our room expecting my father to be passed out drunk on the bed again. I loved my father but his actions were not best. When I opened the door I did not expect to see a bellhop covered in blood on top of the bed. "Oh my...Sir? Sir wake up! Are you alright?!" I reached to feel for his pulse but the man grabbed my wrist. It was then that I saw his face. His skin was grey and peeling. His eyes were a odd yellow.

Blood stained where his tongue had once been and leaked over the bottom of his jaw. I would've screamed if my breath hadn't been stuck in my throat. I tried to pull away but the bellhop's grips was incredibly tight.  
The man pinned me to the bed trying to bite me. I put my arm below his neck as an attempt to stop him. I used my other hand to reach for the gun my father always kept on the night stand. My eyes widened and I let loose a howl of pain as the bellhop bit down on my shoulder. "FUCK" I screamed, I finally was able to grab the gun. I aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger.

Blood painted my face and the bellhop fell off the bed with a hole through his head. I got up and ran to the window. I looked down to the street below. More of whatever the bellhop was down there! They seemed like zombies...was this a zombie apocalypse? Honestly I didn't care. I needed to find my father and quick. '_Assuming he is still alive'_ said a voice. "What? Whose there!?" no one answered so I ASSUMED no one was there. I took a quick shower and bandaged the bite on my arm. I changed into a white tank top, black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, black belt, my mother's necklace, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. I grabbed the magnum and headed out.

Suddenly as I was walking down a hall I heard yelling. " Get it off! Get it off!" it sounded like a little boy! I ran in the direction of the room "Hold on I'm coming!" I called out "Hurry hurry!" cried the boy. I made my way past a large zombie that had one big arm and one little arm. I ran into a young boy that had a odd looking zombie on his back. The zombie was attempting to lead the little boy towards a window. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" cried the boy as he saw the window. I ran over and tore the zombie from his back. Using strength I never even knew I had, I threw the zombie out the window. "Wow you got rid of the Jockey! Thank you so much Miss!"

"Your welcome, where are your parents?" I asked hoping the awnser wouldn't be all to bad. "Daddy left long ago. Mommy died from a charger." seeing the confusion written on my face the boy explained what the 'special infected' were. "I'm sorry about your mother...What is your name?" I asked "My name is Jeffery what is your name Miss?" the boy tilted his head. "My name is Emily. Why don't you come with me? We can't have you wondering around alone during an apocalypse." I asked Jeffery. "Ok! Where are we going though?" Jeffery asked "I'm looking for my father. My father no doubt will probably be heading to the nearest evacuation center. I already checked the roof Next is the mall."

I pulled Jeffery along with me into the elevator. "Mommy said not to use the elevater in a burning building" Jeffery said looking up at me. "The elevater is our only choice. If there was any other way to get down to saferoom faster I'd take it. Unfortunetly there isn't. I'll make sure you don't get hurt. I'll protect you. I promise you that." I smiled down at Jeffery's worried face. The doors of the elevater finally opened up, revealing a massive horde of zombiies. I noticed a baseball bat partly hidden by a large green suitcase. I grabbed the baseball bat and handed it to Jeffery. "If one of them zombies come close give them a nice good WHACK" i said to the boy. "okay" Jeffery said staying behind me.

For some odd reason the zombies completely avoided me and went straight for Jeffery. The way they acted was strange. Which was expected seeing as they all were no longer human and most likely had no thought process except for the wanting of food. 'Am I going to end up like them? Am I going to turn?' I guided Jeffery through the burning kitchen. "We're almost there!" I told Jeffery as we had just made it into the lounge. '_Or are you?_ everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Xeno

Hey guys! Excited? Know I am! Sorry the last chapter was so short Ima try my best to make this LOOOONGER!

**Maria**

_Xeno_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2: Xeno

I opened my eyes only to meet pure bright white. Once the light lessened I sat up and looked around. '_someone So your awake? You've been asleep for quite a while now' _someone said "W-who are you? Where is J-Jeffery?" I asked. _'Why should I tell you where he is?_' the voice asked "Who are you?" I growled standing up_. 'You may call me Xeno. You are in the safehouse. Jeffery is asleep in the closet to your right.'_ Xeno told me "Where are you? I don't see anyone else here?" I said. '_I am in your head. When you suposedly passed out I took control and brought Jeffery here and tied him up in the closet' Xeno said. "What? Why would you do that?!" I asked 'So you could decide his fate' _Xeno said "What do you mean?"

_'When people die if they were good enough in life they could chose wether or not to live within another body or not' _Xeno told me "Two souls one body? How do I fit in into all this?" I asked _'When Jeffery's mom Maria Reice died she was given the choice of wether to leave the earth or join a soul. When she saw you she knew there was something special about you. She chose you to care for her son. She chose you to join bodies with. I want you to decide wether to let Jeffery leave this earth or join us in the change.' _Xeno said to me. "Change? What change? What do you want from me?! How and when did you GET IN MY HEAD?!" I screeched banging my head off the wall.'_I came about after you were bit' _

"A-after I was-..." my eyes widened "I'll be changing soon won't I?" I asked '_Very soon.'_ Xeno said. "Why are you doing this to me? All I wanted to do was find my father and now I have to deal with all of this!" I said '_It is fate. You are Destined for greatness.' _I rolled my eyes "Suuure I am" I said walking to the closet. I sat in front of Jeffery silently. Either way I would still end up killing him. I didn't want to bite him. However I couldn't just shoot him or anything either. 'Maria...if your in their...help me make this decision. I know I can't make it alone.' I said in my head '**Bite him. Bite Jeffery. Without him all will fail.' **said...Maria? I leaned over Jeffery.

"I'm so sorry" I said before biting into the crook of his neck. Jeffery's cries of pain crushed my heart. 'It's the only way. I made him a promise.' I thought. '_Gooood. I knew you would make the right choice. Maria helped you, I see.'_ Xeno said "What next?" I asked '_Continue looking for your father for now' _Xeno told me. I nodded and untied Jeffery. "Let me clean you up" I told the boy and picked up a first aid from the table. "Why did you do those things?" Jeffery asked me "I had no choice. We both will be turning soon. I'm sorry I had to do it" I told the young boy. Jeffery held a weak smile on his face.  
"We'll be together...forever right sissy?" Jeffery asked. I was shocked he had called me sissy "Of course"

As the days passed Jeffery and I grew weaker and weaker. We still had no luck in finding my father even after two weeks of searching. Meanwhile I had noticed that I seemed to be changing at a faster rate. My tan skin was now extremely pale. My Hazel eyes had a redish tinge. My long black was the same. The zombies didn't bother us so we didn't really need to fight. I made Jeffery keep the bat just in case and I kept my father's magnum. We looked everywhere in the mall but could not find my father. However I did find something. We had found a walkie talkie. My walkie talkie. The same my father and I used to talk to each other when I was little. "Do you think anyone will awnser? Do you think it works?"

I shrugged and picked up the black walkie-talkie. Pressing down on the comunication button I said "Hello? Is anyone there? Respond!" Jeffery sat down and waited for an awnser. "Emily? Emily is that you?!" it was my father! "Dad? Yeah it's me! Where are you? I'm here at the mall! I've been lookin everywhere for you!" I said happily "I'm at whisperin' Oaks" my heart sank "H-how did you get there?" I asked. "I'm travelling with three other people. We came by car," Father told me. "Dad...I've been bit...and I'm not imune. I'm changing into...one of them." I told him. "What?!" I heard my father say. "I love you Daddy" I cried before smashing the walkie-talkie. Jeffery hugged me as I cried.

'I'll never see my father again...I miss him so much!" I thought, hugging Jeffery back '_Oh you'll see him again. Heheheheh Don't you worry that pretty little head about that' _Xeno laughed in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Now what was I going to do? My father was too far ahead! I'd most likely turn before I could reach him. "What are we going to do Mommy?" Jeffery asked grabbing my hand. I looked at him shocked beforing awnsering "We can try to catch up but I doubt we'll make it in time." I gave a straight face. "How are we going to get to Whispering Oaks?" Jeffery asked. "Why don't we see if any of the cars outside will work." I said leading him through the broken glass doors. "How about that one!" Jeffery pointed to a black lamborgini that seemed to be in good enough shape. " I'll see if it works" I said getting it. Conviently there was a key ring in front of the opened drivers door. I got in and started the car.

The car started almost automaticly and was easy to use. Father had taught me stick, but Auto seemed easier to use. I had Jeffery sit in the back and put his seat belt on before driving off. I stopped at a hotel near Whisper Oaks. It was as close as I could get with the car. "Do you think we'll make it in time Mommy?" Jeffery asked me "I hope so. I really do." I said smiling down back at him. We got out of the car and started walking. We passed many infected on our way. We had made it to a steep hill. "Be careful. I'll go first wait for my signal to go" I told Jeffery and got down on my hand and knees and dug the palm of my hands into the dirt and started crawling down. It took a while but I made it down safely.

"Come on! Do as I did" I called to Jeffery, earning looks from speacial infected nearby. "Are you sure it's safe?" Jeffery asked "Of course! If I can do it anyone can do it" I said. Jeffery nodded and got on his hands and knees. He dug the palm of his hands into the dirt and started crawling down. On his way down he slipped and started tumbling down the hill. "Help!" he cried, his face gathering up dirt. I ran up the hill as far as I could go and reached up. When he was close enough I snatched him and carefully slid back down the hill on my butt. "Are you alright Jeffery?" I asked "Yes Mommy!" I smiled and took hold of his hand. "Come on kid. They can't be too far ahead!" I said leading him to the next safehouse.

SuddenlyJeffery and I found four tanks blocking our way. "Hey Bulk look at the puny human" said one of the tanks "Gi I'd be careful around her. She's gonna be turning soon. Who knows what she's gonna turn into!" said Bulk. Gi gave the bigger tank an odd look "She's gonna be a hunter! It's obvious! She's wearing a hoodie ain't she?" Gi asked. "Yeah yeah" Bulk said. "Can you move please?" I asked the tanks. "Oh ho! Little girl thinks she's tough enough to get through us!" said one of the other tanks "C-cool i-it R-Ralph" the other tank stuttered "No I don't think I will Mikey" said Ralph "Come on. Lets just leave the poor infected girl be and go" said Bulk. "Alright alright" said Ralph and the four tanks walked away.

"Come on lets hurry to the safehouse" I said walking up another hill with Jeffery behind me holding my hand. When we reached the safehouse I noticed that Jeffery was clutching his hand to his chest. "Are you alright? Let me see your hand." I said to the young boy. Jeffery shakily held out his hand to me. "Your bleeding! There should be a sink in the safehouse. Hold on until we get in and-" I was cut off by a loud scream. (A/N: Sorry I keep putting it off :( I just can't think of anything. I'v been thinking of playing Runescape ALL NIGHT)


	4. Chapter 4: starting dreams

"We have to go." I said "But-" I cut Jeremy off "Now!" I pushed him towards the safehouse. Suddenly Jeremy was gone. "Jeremy? Jeremy? Where did you go?" I called out looking around. Jeremy was no where to be seen. 'Where did he go?' I thought to myself. "Help! Help!" it was Jeremy! I ran out of the room and down a bunch of stairs. I kept going and going but the stairs just seemed to go on forever. I finally came to a stop in front of a large blue door that a blood trail leading through it underneath.

I opened the door and gasped at what I saw. Jeremy was covered head to toe in blood. His stomach was torn open, his insides rotting. "Don't worry Jeremy! I'm coming! I'll save you!" I called out but my legs wouldn't move. I was glued to the spot. "_**You think you can save me? Protect me? You decive. All you have done is kill**_** me.**" Jeremy said glaring at me. The look in his eyes scared me "What do you mean? Your still alive!" I protested "_**I'm not turning into one of them. You made sure of**_** it**" Jeremy said fading away "WAIT-"

I sat up gasping for air. 'It was all just a dream!' I thought turning my head. My eyes widend and the air I breathed in was spit back out as a scream escaped my throat. Beside me lay a dying Jeremy. Barley gasping for air. "M-Mommy...why?" He gasped with watery eyes before closing the adorable ocean blues. Never to open them again. I looked at my hands in shock. They were covered in his blood. Jeremy's blood was on my hands. What on earth had possessed me to do such a thing? Was it- "_Me? I certainly think so!_" said Xeno.

"What! Why?" I barked "_He wasn't doing his job. Someone had to kill him off. And that someone had to be you. The infection was killing him off anyways. He wasn't going to last much longer._" Xeno said "You told me to-" she cut me off "_Maria told you to__ do it. And it just so happens that she has disappeared from your body."_ she added. "So it's just you and me now." I sighed "_And the zombies_" she said. "Of course..." I rolled my eyes and continued on my way to finding father. I avoided contact with the zombies.

"_On the brightside...no one to hold you back._" Xeno said in a cynical tone "What do you mean?" I asked "_Well, you were always so worried about that brat that you never contemplated your journey as much as you could have._" she said to me "What are you getting at Xeno?" I asked "_Maybe you shouldn't go looking for your father. He knows your turning. We all do. Do you want to risk turning and most likely killing him?" Xeno asked me. _"I never thought of that before" I told her.

"_Because you were always worried about the BRAT! Now that he is out of the way you have more time to think about things!" _Xeno said "What will I do instead of looking for him then?" I asked. "_Enjoy youtself while your still breathing." _she said. :Are you sure? I would really like to say goodbye to him at least" I said _"You did say goodbye to him you dolt! Don't you remember?" _Xeno asked "I...don't remember anything..." my eyes glazed over. There was a dark chuckle in my head. "_Good"_ every part of me was in great pain.

It hurt so much! I couldn't take it! My body felt as though it was on FIRE. "_Calm down every thing is going to be okay. Just listen to me and you will survive this outbreak."_ said the voice "Who...who are you?" I asked afraid "_Xeno. My name is Xeno and if you listen to me. I will guide you to a place away from all of this horror and tragedy. I will guide you to your father." _said the voice. "My father? What is a father" I asked "_You'll see...you'll see. I promise you this my dear Emily. I will keep you safe. Because if you die. I die too."_


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy

(A/N: hey guys sorry I dont update as much! My computer broke and I cant always use the laptop so im stuck using my xbox)

It was cold and dark in the alley I usually slept in. I couldn't help but ponder what Xeno had said. "_To your father_" what was a father? I didn't remember having one. Was it a treasure of some kind? A item of fortune and glory? Whatever it was I was sure Xeno would lead me to it! I trusted the voice in my head. It really didn't seem all to logical when I started thinking about it but over time I believed the voice to be trustworthy. "_Get a move on we need to hurry!"_ Xeno said. I removed myself from the alley and started down the road.

"ooooh ho hoooooo! Who is it? Who is that!" I heard someone ask. I stampered towards the voice "Hush hush! She's comin this a way! THIS A WAY!" said another "Shut up you moron! You two are whats bringing him towards us!" said a third voice "Whose there?" I asked "No one! No one is there we are over here! Heheheheheheheeee!" I rolled my eyes "Only a few fellow hunters sir! Nothing to be afraid of. Unless your in our territory. Oh wait... YOU ARE IN OUR TERRITORY YOU BUNGLE HEAD HAAAAAHAHAAHAAHHAAHA" screeched a white haired elder hunter. "What are you doing here?" asked a bulky hunter "I'm lost" I lied "Well your lost in OUR territory. We'll have to report you to the boss. Now if you'd just come with us-" _"Don't"_ I stepped away from the bulky hunter.

"I'll just be on my way thanks for the offer though! Bye!" I started down the road again in a diferent direction. "Where you think yer goin lad? You aint goin no where but to da boss. Sick 'em Swarvie!" the elder called out. The bulky hunter "Swarvie" launched himself at me but luckily I ducked in time. I repelled myself onto the side of a building and used my claws to climb. Swarvie grabbed my foot and I jammed it into his face making his hood fall down and his face be swarmed with sunlight. He let go with a shriek and fell to the ground below.

The other two hunters climed after me. I grabbed the shiney object in my pocket out and aimed it at one's face. **BANG BANG **one elder fell dead. ** BANG BANG **then the other. I pocketed the object and finally made it to the roof. Swarvie was there. Standing with a whole army of hunters. "We will not tolerate your uncooperation" he told me. "You will be reported or you will be killed. What will it be?"

"Neither" turned and jumped off the edge of the building. With a splash I was deep within the great blue. With a splash I was drowning. How to swim. How to swim! I tried to remember but nothing came to mind. I thrashed and twirled about trying to jump trying to live. No matter what I did I seemed to be sinking. Lower and lower my body fell. Deeper and deeper into the great blue. Suddenly a hand latched onto my hood and I was pulled out of the great blue.

It was a man with black hair and hazel eyes. He seemed so familier. However I could not recall- "_My dear Emily this is your father_" Xeno told me. "Daddy?" I was starting to remember "Is this really you?" I asked hugging him. "I missed you Emily" He said leading me down the road. "I missed you too Daddy!" I smiled happily "I have to go away again. I know you'll find me again someday." he said "Didn't you find me?" I asked "True" he said before walking into a dark alley. I ran to catch up with him but he was gone!

"Daddy?" I called out stumbling into the dark abyss. I walked for hours upon hours upon hours untill I came to a dead end. Where was he? Where did he go? Why did he leave me? I had so many questions but I knew they would probably never be awnsered. I lifted myself onto a bench. I was tired from running and just wanted to go to sleep. "_You have to keep going." _Xeno said to me. "Can't I rest for a bit?" I asked. I did not recive an awnser and decided it was for the best. Fine but only because I trust you and I want to see father again." I said standing up again.

"_You've made so many mistakes. Trusting me is only one of them"_ Xeno said "What do you-" I started choking. I reached for my throat. I felt as though someone was holding my throat tightly. "_Get a move on! Or the next will be worse."_ the hold lightend but did not let go for a while. When it did I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath. "What are you?" I asked "_I'm you of course!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Ending

Days passed and each day Xeno's power lashed forth at me harder and harder. I had no say. In anything! I was left with no control. "I trusted you" I said as Xeno dragged my almost lifeless body down a dirt path. We were in a swamp of sorts. "_That was the idea" _she told me. "How could you? I trusted you with my life! I thought you were my friend..." I said to her "_Well you thought wrong obviously" _in my mind I could feel her smirking. "_Why would I want to be friends with you? No noooo I want to control you! Your powers are too great to be in place of such immature hands such as yours!" _she bellowed.

"Is that why your doing all of this? For power?" I asked _"You finally figure out what I have been getting at all along congratulations!" _Xeno said sarcasticly "Shut up!" I snapped as I was yanked and pulled around each sinking corner of the swamp. "_They respect you. Each and every one of them. You can control them. You and You alone not even I have such powers to do so."_ my hand was thrown in the direction of a zombie passing by. "I dont need an army. I need my to find my fathert" I told Xeno. "_Boo hoo poor little daddies girl wants to find her lil Daddy. HA piss off! You will find him but he will be my prize MY token." _she said "What do you mean?" I asked _"When WE find him you will eat him. You will bestow upon him the real pain and terror of true Zombie's WRAITH" _she screamed in my head. I lifted my head to listen better to what seemed to be the sounds of humans.

"You best be ready a horde of the damned things could come from nowhere!" said a large dark skinned man. "It's been so quiet" said...my father!? "Yeah wonder where all them zombies must be at" said a young adult human with a southern accent. I stepped back not noticing the twig underneath my foot. _SNAP_ "what was that!" said the large one "Maybe if you calm down we'll find out" my father said "Daddy nooo" I gargled reaching for his arm. "Damn Hunter!" said the woman as a bullet peirced my hand. I let out a screech of pain and disappeared into the shadows."Where'd it go?" asked the black man. "We'll find him Coach" said the southern boy "Right we will Ellis" said Coach.

"_If you fail I swear I-" _I cut her off "You'll cause me such excrutiating pain I'll bleed to death? I've heard it already" I growled as I was tossed at Ellis. I merely scratched the boy's cheek before he grabbed my arm and threw me at a tree. My skull cracked upon impacket and left me with a splitting headache. "Nice one Ellis!" said the woman "THanks Rochelle" he said. "Father..." I started moving to get up "It's moving!" Coach said getting ready to shoot but my father beat him to it. A bullet straight through the head.

Nick's POV

"Damn Hunter lets get a move on" I said moving forward and looting the body. I normally didn't do this but it looked like this person was well packed for the apocalypse. What I found weird was the magnum in the gun holister. It had the name "Nick Ferris" engraved on it. "Could it be?" I muttered rolling the body over. I uncovered the hood saw the face of my angelic little girl turned into the face of horrid beast. She was scary to say the least. "My little girl" I said stroking her cheek as sobs racked my body. "_I told you this would happen. But you wouldn't listen." _the words that came from her mouth didn't sound like her own._ou will die by my hand Nick Ferris for abandoning_ _those who loved you the most." _she said

-Emily's POV-

'"_Do you know why he left you?" _Xeno asked "the infection separatedus!" I said "_Lies and you know it. He left you to live on your own" _images swept through my mind of a teenage girl sitting on her bed crying while her father walked out on her "_You couldn't handle the stress of it all so your memory rewrote it's self. And then there was Jeremy. You created him in hopes of comfort. As well as his mother and even...me" _ Xeno told me. "_I AM YOU AND NOBODY ELSE. Your father will pay for what he has done. Your body demands it. Your body CRAVES it" _

I rose to full height and plucked the gun from his finger tips. I raised it to his temple and pulled the trigger "I Love You" _CLICK _ out of ammo..."_What-_" Xeno was cut off by laughter coming from my father. He held up he bullets. I growled and lunged for his throat tearing it to shreds. I picked up the gun, slid in the bullet raised the gun to my head _BAM_.

I loved my father but his choices weren't the best and neither were mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Important Auther's note

Alright guys I understand...this story is incredibly stupid because of the ending. And I admit, I am a stupid writer. Horrible speller, plot maker, and all that lovely jizz...but guess what? I don't care. This is my first story on fanfiction. So of course it's gonna be crappy. I was nervous. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. I was straight up gonna abandon it! But ya know what? I thought that since I already got some reviews maybe I could spike it up a bit. So I decided to make it short instead of stopping. So it's really messed up WHO CARES? I am a really messed person! I am 13 and have been sent to a child mental facility TWICE because of my mental issues. However like I was trying to say...flame me. Flame my very first story. I really don't care. Do it. I dare you. I'm fine with it. Really I swear I am.

I don't care what others think of my stories. Although the reviews are nicely apreciated. I really don't care.


End file.
